The Flash: Stories of The Fastest Man Alive Told From Central City
by Fandom Cultures
Summary: We all know who The Flash is but what do the citizens of Central City think about the Scarlet Speedster. Read stories from 8 residents of Central City and their thoughts on the Fastest Man Alive
1. Joey

I have been living in Central City pretty much since I was born. I have a job as a factory worker at one of the steel mills in Central City. However I almost lost my job if it wasn't for the Flash.

It was a normal day. I had just gotten up and began my day. I kissed my wife and daughter and left for work. I got into my car and drove. I had just barely made it 11 miles when my car stopped suddenly. I heard the engine failing. I went to go check on it. Suddenly I heard a loud bang. The engine was going to explode. Suddenly a huge breeze of wind came over me. I saw yellow lightning and a red streak approach me. Everything felt so fast. I felt arms grab my shoulders and lift me up. Suddenly I was away from my car and sitting next to a convenient store. The red streak stopped moving. That's when I realized who saved me.

"Are you alright sir?" He asked.

"You're-You're-You're him! The Flash!"

"Yep," he said.

I read about this guy but I never really believed he was real. I thought he was just a fantasy. He reached out his hand to help me up.

"Thanks for saving me but I also have another favor for you. Can you help me get to work?"

Suddenly I end up at the factory in seconds. I shake his hand and thank him and head to work.

I think the Flash is cool because he seems down-to-earth. He is willing to stop and talk to people once in a while.


	2. Zach

My name is Zach, I am 9-years old. I love the Flash and I think he is one of the coolest superheroes ever. I want to tell a story before I go.

I was walking in the hallways at school with my best friend Jim.

"Do you really think they will answer your letter?"

"Sure why not. I am sure the Flash would care about someone like you."

Suddenly I bump into what felt like a mountain. I fall to the ground and look up. It was the school bully, Melvin. He was as large as an ox and as dumb as one.

"Yeah like the Flash would have time for a loser like you!" Melvin sneers.

Melvin walks away laughing.

"I wish the Flash would take care of someone like him," I mutter.

Jim helps me back up. Suddenly I feel a pain in my stomach. I start groaning and pass out. I could still here Jim calling my name.

Moments later I wake up in the hospital. I find a life support system attached to me.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked.

"It will be alright baby," my mom tearfully said.

A doctor entered the room.

"Hello, Zach. My name is Dr. Ian Gibson. How are you?"

"I feel cold."

"I am sorry about that. So we did some research on your condition and," the doctor says pausing suddenly

The doctor looks at my parents who nod then looks back at me.

"Your cancer is terminal."

I didn't know how to respond. A tear comes out of my eyes.

"H-How long do I have?" I asked nervously.

"We're not sure yet but we'll keep looking."

I looked at my parents unable to speak. I felt crushed. I get on my phone to find comfort. I find a bunch of posts on Facebook and Twitter supporting me. A grin appears on my face.

One day my mom receives a call from the Make-A-Wish Foundation. They told her that they received my wish and will try to grant it. One afternoon I was eating lunch at the hospital. Suddenly I felt a breeze of wind.

"Hello Zach, I have been looking forward to meeting you," a voice says.

I got startled and look around. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was him. The amount of excitement that consumed me is indescribable.

"How are you buddy?" The Flash asked.

I start to cry. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"They told me that you wouldn't want to meet me."

"Why would I not want to meet an awesome guy like yourself? You have such humility and compassion."

"Thank you."

"So what do you want to know about me? Ask me anything?"

"Do you have a family?"

Suddenly I see a look of sadness appear on his face. He hangs his head in sadness.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Flash quickly turns around and places his hands on my shoulders.

"It's alright. I use to have a mom but she died when I was really young. I do have a wife."

"Wow I am sorry."

For the next few hours, Flash kept talking to me about his adventures. He demonstrated many of his abilities as well as something called the Speed Force.

"Wow that is amazing!"

"Now let's hear about you. What is your story?"

I didn't know where to begin.

"Well you see, I was born different from others. I have a rare bone condition which makes my bones very fragile. I don't-"

I start coughing. Flash runs out of the room and comes back with a cup of water.

"Here you go," Flash says.

"Thanks."

I drink the water. It doesn't help much.

"I don't know how much longer I have, Flash."

"I can only imagine how scary this is for you but just know that I am here for you and if you ever need me just call this number," Flash says, handing me a note.

"Thank you so much."

"So I have to go but it was an honor to meet you. You're such a fighter and I am proud of you."

And with those last words he sped off to who knows where. It's been several weeks since I met him. I can feel my body succumbing to the cancer. I feel ready to doze off. I look at the note containing Flash's handwriting. I call the number on my phone. Moments later, Flash arrives.

"Hey Zach. How are-"

He pauses and looks at me. I can barely speak. Tears are rolling down my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I-It's time," I respond.

I reach my hand towards Flash and he holds it.

"Stay with me please."

"I am not leaving you," Flash says.

I feel my body finally reaching the end.


End file.
